Partition
by Raizhel
Summary: Después de todo, Rigby y Mordecai siguieron con sus encuentros. Ambos eran conscientes de que aquello no estaba del todo bien, pero ya no podían detener la avalancha que comenzaba a caer en cámara lenta. Aunque Rigby desea tener voluntad, su carne es débil y vuelve a caer una y otra vez ante Mordecai. Oneshot de un long-fic.


*Nota de autora: Este fanfic está inspirado en una serie de fanarts que realizó una talentosa dibujante en Deviantart cuyo nombre es: animegirl000. Se agradecería que revisen el siguiente dibujo haciendo click aquí* antes de continuar con la lectura.

**Si el link no funciona, lo sinto. Pero quiero que quede claro que he trabajado con los personajes de RS en versión humana.

* * *

Hacían casi dos semanas desde que había ocurrido el accidente por primera vez. Sabía que algo iba mal, más bien, que todo iba mal desde ese momento en adelante, pero no podía evitar desearlo y mucho menos disfrutarlo, después de todo, su fantasía al fin se volvía realidad. Aún así, en el fondo, todo le provocaba un severo remordimiento de consciencia, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo. Aunque estuviese mal, le encantaba revolcarse con Mordecai.

Desde la primera vez, pasó un poco de tiempo hasta que uno de los dos tomase la iniciativa, pero el pájaro había tomado tanto impulso, que ahora era imposible detenerlo. Si no tenían sexo durante la jornada de trabajo, seguro que tenían al caer el sol; mientras que sí lo hacían durante el trabajo, era más que seguro que lo hiciesen cuando ya no habían más almas en el parque. Eran como perros en celo. No importaba si era de día, de noche, de mañana, el líbido siempre se elevaba con la más mínima mirada o tacto, y aquella mañana no sería le excepción.

Limpiaban el basural que habían dejado en el parque tras la corrida de los zombies. Latas de cerveza, latas de bebidas, envoltorios de golosinas, todo cuanto podían imaginar estaba ahí, en forma de basura.

—¡Hey, Mordecai, tienes que ver esto, viejo! —le llamó emocionado, muerto de risa, y no era para menos. Entre papelillos, colillas de cigarros y latas, encontró una funda de látex. Sí, un vil y sucio condón.

—¡Viejo, qué asco! —realmente le pareció una terrible idea que su amigo lo llamase para ver eso. Él se había encontrado con cosas tan asquerosas como aquella, pero había preferido mantenerlas en silencio.— Eso es repulsivo.

Se alejó con una mueca de disgusto y una difuminada sonrisa.

—Al menos se cuidó, dale mérito a la persona que lo haya hecho.

Mordecai volvió a ofrecer una suave sonrisa y siguió trabajando en lo suyo. Por su parte, Rigby dejó hasta ahí su labor y comenzó a jugar en su móvil. Obviamente, la decisión de Rigby molestó al peliazul, y sin pensarlo mucho tomó lugar junto a su compañero, amigo y actualmente, su amante, el patas negras.

—¿Viejo, qué haces? Deberías estar ayudándome a terminar con esto. —Rigby hizo un gesto con su mano para que el peliazul guardase silencio.— Viejo, acabemos con esto. Es mejor tener la tarde libre a ocupar todo el día en los quehaceres del parque.

No hubo respuesta.

Por alguna razón, actualmente, en su Tumblr aparecían muy seguido imágenes de gays, de dibujos gays, de canciones gays, de frases a favor de la homosexualidad, etc. Era extraño, no había dado follow a nadie en ese último tiempo.¿Y qué era eso que se asomaba en su pantalla? A veces, el universo hace conspiraciones en contra de una persona, fue lo primero que pensó al ver aquella imagen. El universo estaba dándole señales, y aunque él hubiese prometido no hacerlo durante el trabajo, ignorar las señales del universo es antinatural. En su pantalla aparecían dos chicos en, aparentemente, un parque, detrás de unos cuantos arbustos teniendo un candente y sensual encuentro. La imagen no era nada del otro mundo, ciertamente veía cosas peores en las redes sociales, pero en ese momento le pareció increíblemente inquietante, increíblemente provocadora. Tomó la determinación de que él también quería hacerlo detrás de unos arbustos, en el parque, ese día, en ese momento. Nada importaba una vez que su líbido llegaba al tope.

—Mordecai... —le miró directamente sin decir ni una palabra más. Con un poco de suspenso agregó:— Hagámoslo ahora. Quiero hacerlo ahora y aquí, contigo. —pronunció mientras bloqueaba la pantalla de su teléfono.

La petición había tomado por sorpresa al peliazul, y no era para menos.

—Rigby, estamos en el trabajo, viejo...

—¡Cuando tu tienes ganas y estamos en el trabajo lo hacemos de todas formas! —reprochó.

Se sentía tentado. Se sentía llamado por el lujurioso descanso que tomarían en su jornada laboral.

—Mordecai... —se le acercó. Los ojos de Rigby eran grandes comparados con los suyos, eran grandes y demarcados por sus negras y espesas pestañas. Rigby le miró fijamente con aquellos ojos luminosos, como el cristal al sol, pero lejos de la inocencia, sus ojos tenían una mirada increíblemente lasciva.— Será solo una vez. —se puso en puntillas y le besó suavemente los labios.

No podía decir que no. Se sentía como un perro atraído hacia una hembra en celo. Se prometió que sería corto. Si era la suficientemente intenso, sería corto... Si era lo suficientemente intenso, no iría a por otra ronda.

Le abrazó mientras respondía mentalmente que sí. Le abrazó y estrujó a Rigby en sus brazos. Por suerte, esa zona del parque no era demasiado concurrida por ser oscura y perfecta para una carrera zombie.

—¿Tienes preservativo?

—Creo que sí. Déjame revisar mi cartera.

—No importa. No pretendo tener sexo con nadie más... —interrumpió la frase con un beso— Por el momento. —terminó agregando una sonrisa pícara y desconfiada.

Mordecai le miró un tanto receloso. Aquella frase no le había parecido nada de divertida, si es que esa había sido la intención.

—Vayamos a buscar un mejor lugar.

Se deshizo del abrazo de su amigo. Observó el lugar y eligió un arbusto frondoso junto a un árbol grueso. Las plantas seguían vivas en ese lugar. Todo era muy verde.

—Mordecai. —susurró mientras lo acorralaba contra el árbol.

Siguió con unos cuantos besos más. No sabría decir si los besos de Mordecai eran mejores que los de Skips, pero de que le fascinaban, era un hecho. No sabía si todo se sentía tan bien por ser una relación prohibida, por ser Mordecai o por algo de lo que no haya hecho consciencia aún. Pero todo se sentía tan bien, tan envolvente, tan exquisito. Cada beso era una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de su cabello.

—Rigby... —tapó su boca con la propia mientras el peliazul intentaba hablar. Las vibraciones de su grave voz se traspasaban de cavidad a cavidad, y en conjunto con el alocado movimiento de sus lenguas, se formaba una placentera sensación.— Besas muy bien... —Recordó una extraña escena, una de esas que no deberían pasar por la mente de la gente cuando está cachonda. Era un día normal, como cualquier otro. Jugaban en casa de Mordecai algún video juego de última generación. Tenían quince cortos años. Era el turno de Rigby, pero esa vez, se quedó observando al moreno muchacho con cara de mapache. Tenía un bonito perfil, una boca carnosa, unas pestañas largas y tupidas, una curvatura en el tabique de su nariz perfecta para su rostro. Recordó sentir un fuerte e incontenible deseo de besar a Rigby. En ese entonces se concentró en la pantalla de la televisión e intentó olvidar aquel extraño deseo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya eran adultos, él tenía novia y la estaba engañando con su mejor amigo. Separó su boca del morenito, pero este insistió en jugar con sus lenguas. Tener sexo con Rigby era como hacerlo con una actriz porno. Nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que Rigby fuese tan pervertido para tener sexo.

Gemía para pedir más. Deseaba poseer cada rincón, cada gota, cada instante del ser de Mordecai. Le deseaba tanto que seguro su amigo no podía imaginarlo.

Le tomó por las mejillas con una mano mientras su diestra se escabullía entre la ropa interior y la piel de Rigbone. Apretaba la nalgas del bajito mientras le sostenía fuerte por la mejillas, besándolo una y otra vez. Rigby solo se podía aferrar fuerte a su pecho, intentando no caer. Le encantaba sentir que Mordecai lo tomaba para hacerlo suyo. Le extasiaba.

—¿Beso aún mejor que C.J?

Se quedó en silencio, sin mover ni un centímetro su cuerpo. La mirada desafiante de Rigby le molestó un montón.

—¿Te gusta besarme más que a C.J? —le apretó la mejillas mientras volvía a doblar su cuerpo para dejar caer su boca sobre la del moreno. Por unos segundos perdió la noción de dónde comenzaba y terminaba su propia lengua.

El sexo con C.J era abismalmente diferente. Era como si algo en ella le impidiese volverse loco, simplemente no podía desatar todo su deseo a pesar de que fuese ella misma quien se lo pidiese. Con Rigby se dejaba llevar y a su vez, le arrastraba a una tormenta increíblemente placentera. No podría compararles y elegir a "un mejor", pero definitivamente era mucho más divertido hacerlo con su mejor amigo que con su novia.

—Lame esto. —le entregó sus dedos. Era claro lo que se acercaba.

Rigby tomó aquella mano de largos dedos y comenzó a lámelos. Uno a uno pasaba por cada dedo, humedeciéndolos completamente. Se detuvo a trabajar afanosamente en el dedo índice de Mordecai. Subía y majaba sin separar de mirar los pequeños y azules ojos de Mordecai. Se preguntó si acaso Rigby le dejaría grabar una porno casera con él. Sonrió estúpidamente por aquella idea tan absurda que se había cruzado en su mente.

—Mordecai... Déjame... chupártela... —sin esperar respuesta, Rigby cambió de zona y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de Mordecai mientras aún podía besarle. Por sobre la ropa interior comenzó a frotar el miembro del peliazul. Le estaba dando aún más vida a su entrepierna. Una caricia, luego otra. Dibujó, suavemente, con su dedo la forma que se estaba definiendo a través del algodón: el falo de Mordecai.

Pensó en lamer por sobre la ropa interior, pero recordó que luego de esa pequeña ronda terminarían inmediatamente su trabajo. Moría de ganas por encontrar nuevamente aquel miembro viril que le cautivaba y le convertía en su lascivo prisionero. Se sentía perverso, como un maniático del sexo, pero del sexo con Mordecai. Era algo que simplemente no podían evitar.

Al fin descubría la virilidad de su mejor amigo. Comenzó a lamerle lentamente. Primero la punta, luego un pequeño beso, una breve succión. No podía hacerlo a ese ritmo. Lamió desde la base hasta la punta del glande y se abalanzó sobre el aparato. Dibujaba un círculo con su mentón cada vez que se alejaba y acercaba a la pelvis de Mordecai. Era un movimiento uniforme, intenso y lleno de deseo. Lo introdujo completamente en su boca, inclusive más allá. La longitud de su falo era muy considerable, cada vez que apegaba su rostro a la pequeña mata de pelo que nacía sobre su miembro, sentía cómo el pene de Mordecai llegaba a tocar parte de su garganta. Hacía un esfuerzo por no sonar como aquellas actrices que tanto asco le daban cuando cumplían la más complicada misión oral. Cuando lograba introducir toda la humanidad de Mordecai en su boca, lograba sentir claramente cómo el cuerpo de su amigo liberaba unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le hacían vibrar.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó mientras besaba el miembro por los costados.

No habían respuestas de Mordecai.

—¿Lo hago mejor que C.J?

Sabía que ese tipo de preguntas molestaba tremendamente a su amigo, pero no podía evitar formularlas, era como si sintiera la necesidad de recordar que hacían mal cada vez que se revolcaban juntos.

Pero esta vez sí que hubo al menos una reacción de parte del peliazul. Tomó la cabeza de Rigby, sujetándole por el cabello, y una vez firme, comenzó a penetrar en la cavidad del moreno cual rodaje pornográfico. Realmente se sintió como una prostituta, pero al menos para ellas era un trabajo, en cambio para él, nada, solo el alimento que calmaba su ansiedad. Puso sus manos frente a las caderas de Mordecai, deteniendo las embestidas a su cabeza. Aquello no le había agradado por completo.

—¿Te molesta... —pero no le permitió terminar. Tirándole por el cabello, lo lanzó contra el grueso árbol que servía para cubrir su travesura. Le bajó los pantalones de jeans hasta medio muslo. Apoyó su falo en la cerrada abertura entre las nalgas de Rigby provocando instantáneamente un gemido placentero de parte del moreno. Aunque odiase admitirlo, Rigby tenía mejores habilidades para el sexo. Le gustaba su cuerpo, sus gemidos, la forma en la que se movía, lo estrecho de su canal, lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser el encuentro. Rigby le había atrapado.

—Olvida a C.J, Rigby... —jadeo en el oído del morenito— Déjame disfrutarte al menos una sola vez. Una sola vez sin el recuerdo de C.J, por favor. —Deslizó su miembro por el perineo de Rigbone. Se estremecía, luchaba para levantar más su cola, le sostenía por el mentón. Era como si pidiese a gritos que entrase en él.

Deslizó su miembro viril por debajo de su amigo, y comenzó a frotar ambos aparatos. Lo besaba con desesperación. Desistió de los duros falos y separó las posaderas del moreno, dejando caer una gota de saliva para comenzar a lubricar.

—Solo dedos. No me había preparado para esto... —gimió avergonzado. Usualmente, al levantarse por la mañana, sabía si ese día resistiría a la tentación de ser absorbido por Mordecai, pero ese día, había decidido resistir al precio que fuese necesario. Patrañas. Su fuerza de voluntad había flaqueado como nunca, lanzándose directamente a los brazos de su amigo.

Mordecai sonrió. Pensó que era lindo de su parte prepararse para hacerlo.

—Eres cruel... —reprochó— ¿Por qué hoy no te preparaste para mí?

—Para ti es fácil... Solo la metes y ya...

—¿Así? —le interrumpió al insertar sus dedos dentro. Estaba estrecho, mucho más de lo normal. Si no realizaba un buen trabajo con sus dedos, definitivamente haría sufrir a Rigbone. Aquella retorcida idea le excitó.

Aún no introducía completamente su dedo cuando comenzó a moverlo. Al ritmo de aquel movimiento circular, comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo de Rigby con sus dedos. Sentía como las piernas del moreno se tensaban. Él estaba en puntillas. Besó el cuello del moreno y en aquel instante de relajación, introdujo el siguiente dedo. La reacción fue inmediata: un placentero gemido. Siguió besándolo.

—Rigby, quiero... —no podia hablar mientras le besaba.

—I want to you fuck me so hard... —se emocionaba. Se excitaba. Como si una inyección de adrenalina le invadiese, se sintió extasiado. Deseó introducir su duro pene en el apretado y libidinosos ano de su amigo. No había tiempo para preservativos, no había tiempo para pensar en C.J, no había tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaban en medio del trabajo, mucho menos para pensar que estaban entre arbustos y árboles del parque.

Sintió un mal presentimiento. Alzó la vista.

De alguna forma, lo había notado. Benson había llegado para ver cómo iba el trabajo que les había encargado. Aquello era fatal. Cubrió rápidamente la boca de Rigby y le susurró al oído «Benson». Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Intentaron agacharse lo más sutilmente que pudieron, sin hacer ruidos con las hojas o el césped. Una vez abajo, se quedaron observando. No podían vestirse o las ropas sonaría y delatarían sus posición, no podian huír o las hojas secas gritarían "¡Mordecai y Rigby están aquí!". Se quedaron a observar.

A pesar de que médicamente le habían dicho que debía cambiar su actitud, Benson no lo hacía. Quizás eran ellos quienes no permitían que Benson cambiase. El jefe del parque sostuvo una escoba mientras miraba al rededor. Notaron cómo se acumulaba la ira en el interior del sujeto. Explotaría en cualquier momento.

No era el situación adecuada, en absoluto, pero se sentía tan excitado, y aunque fuese consciente de que aquello no era "normal", no podía evitar sentir su miembro palpitante acompañado del deseo carnal. Abrió lentamente el papel del preservativo y envolvió su falo con la funda de látex. Estaba demasiado excitado y sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo deseaba con tanta pasión que simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Sintió como la punta del miembro de Mordecai se acercaba vorazmente a su estrecha abertura. Le lanzó una mirada intentando detenerle. Era imposible. Mordecai le besó y apartó las manos de Rigby.

—En silencio... —le susurró al oído. Lo que vendría era obvio, y temían porque Benson les encontrase en tal escena, pero aún así, la excitación era mayor.

Mordecai separó las asentaderas de Rigby, debían estar lo suficientemente abiertas para que el ano del moreno se abriese a lo menos un poco. Tenía un fuerte dolor en su canal, pero no se podía comparar al dolor que sintió mientras Mordecai comenzaba a abrir su propio espacio dentro de él. Deseaba gemir y gritar, morder y llorar, aquello era tremendo. Su esfinter no estaba lo suficientemente relajado y el dolor que le embargaba era abrumador. Sintió la fuerte respiración de Mordecai por sobre su hombro. Deseó besarlo, recordar que estaba con su mejor amigo y que aquello era lo que había estado fantaseando desde había un buen tiempo. Demasiado estrecho. Se detuvo a medio camino de la entrada. Le tomó por el mentón y le besó con deseo.

Escucharon cómo los útiles de aseo eran golpeados. Devolvieron la vista hacia Benson y observaron cómo este lanzaba las escobas, pateaba basureros y bolsas.

—¡MORDECAI Y RIGBY! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN!? —bramó con fuerza, lleno de ira. Parecía como si ya hubiesen superado el límite con su holgazanería, volviendo a Benson una bomba radioactiva andante. Pero qué más daba ahora. Ellos estaban ahí, en un lado apartado del parque, detrás de un grueso árbol y frondosos arbustos. Ellos estaban ahí, cogiendo. Bastante poco les importaba en ese momento que Benson explotase. Las ideas fuerza en sus mentes era: coger, no ser descubierto para seguir cogiendo.

Benson comenzó a observar los alrededores, pero no encontró huella alguna del par de flojos. Salió de la escena del delito hecho una furia. De seguro se pasaría más de una hora buscándoles por el parque, pues asi era Benson: obstinado.

Esucharon cómo el motor del carrito de golf se alejaba.

—Se ha ido... —le susurró al oído.

—¿Estás loco o qué? —Rigby comenzó a reprocharle— ¡¿Por qué me metías tu cosa justo cuando Benson está vuelto loco y justo frente a nosotros?! —a pesar de que sabía que Benson estaba lejos, seguía susurrando.

—Pensar en que Benson podía descubrirnos me puso caliente. —lo comenzó a besar mientras manoseaba su pequeño cuerpo. Mordecai le había levantado por el pecho, quedando ambos de rodillas.

Desencajó su ano del miembro del peliazul, deteniendo el dolor que le provocaba tener aquel falo en su interior sin ninguna preparación. Apoyó sus manos por los costados de las caderas de su acompañante, dejó que el miembro de Mordecai pasase por la línea entre sus posaderas e intentó apretar su cuerpo al de él. Mordo insistía en besarlo mientras movía sus caderas, dejando que su entrepierna se frotase entre las posaderas de Rigby.

—Suficiente... —le desvistió el torso y le obligo a apoyar el pecho en el césped.

—Mordecai, esto pica. —protestó, pero pareció no importarle, siguió con su trabajo de dedos en su trasero. Inevitablemente arqueaba su espalda, levantando su cola, estremeciéndose. —Mordecai, el césped me pica. —insistió. Nuevamente parecía no haber respuesta.— ¡Carajo, que me pica!

—Contra el árbol. —izó de sus caderas desde el pantalón. Cuando logró encontrar el árbol y apoyarse contra aquella seca y rasposa superficie, Mordecai le dejó caer los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Sintió como una gota de saliva entraba en contacto con su piel y, al instante, los dedos de Mordecai volvían a su interior.

Dos dedos. Iba por buen camino.

El peliazul jugueteaba demasiado en su interior. Entraba con fuerza, lentamente, separaba ambos dedos, giraba cual tornillo. Finalmente ingresó el tercer dedo. Estaba listo. Mordecai hurgó un poco más con sus dedos antes de retirarlos. Sintió el ardor de una fuerte palmada en su nalga izquierda. Mordió instintivamente su labio.

—Estás listo, Rigby... —separó sus nalgas mientras comenzaba su abordaje. Ahora sí. La punta había logrado entrar con mayor facilidad. El agujero de Rigby siempre se mantenía estrecho en el interior. Le fascinaba.

—Ahh... Ahh... Mordecaaai... —gemía mientras era penetrado. Esos libidinosos gemidos le volvían loco. C.J nunca gemía de esa forma, nunca pedía más, nunca decía «está bueno, Mordo» o «fóllame bien duro», o cualquiera de esas frases que soltaba Rigby mientras cogían.— Mordecai, deprisa. Métela toda... Huuuuum... Así. Ay... Ahhh... —le excitaba demasiado.

Mordecai había hecho un buen trabajo en la zona y, gracias a la gran experiencia que había ganado desde sus encuentros con Skips, el dolor que sentía era mínimo. No había nada más en el mundo además de él y Mordecai y el placer que le absorbía, lo arrastraba hasta el fondo para lanzarlo contra un arrecife de plumas.

Las embestidas no tardaban en llegar. Sentía como la piel y el jeans de Mordecai golpeaban sus nalgas, sus muslos. Se sentía bien, muy bien. Gemía. Estiraba sus piernas, levantaba su cola, todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Cerró los ojos, aquello era realmente intenso. Intentó imaginar lo que haría Benson si los descubriese en pleno acto. Sonrió y otro gemido huyó de su boca. No había espacio ni tiempo para Benson, aunque pensar en que les atraparían en cualquier momento le volvía loco.

—Mordecai, quiero verte... —balbuseó mientas apoyaba el mentón sobre su hombro en su intento de buscar al peliazul. Este reaccionó con un beso. Los besos de Mordecai eran frescos y dulces, como la menta y el chocolate. —Mordecai, hagámoslo de frente.— le tomó la pierna izquierda y la llevó hasta su cintura. El cuerpo de Rigby se ladeó. Ahora podía verle perfectamente bien. Mordecai sintió como el canal se estrechaba un poco más, a lo que comenzó a empujar con más fuerza. El interior de Rigby estaba tan caliente, tan exquisitamente caliente.

—Te gusta pensar en que llegará Benson, ¿verdad? —Rigbone sonrió mientras recibía aquellas sólidas embestidas. El moreno mordió su labio y dejó nuevamente salir un gemido lascivo.— ¿Qué harás si llega Benson? ¿Lo invitarás, te detendrás o me harás corres detrás de ti tras un arbusto y seguiremos con esto? —la única respuesta que profesaba eran gemidos. Excitados y placenteros gemidos. Dobló un poco más sus rodillas para lograr entrar mejor y empujó con más fuerza. Rigby gemía.

Con furia, tomó a Mordecai por su camiseta y le atrajo hacia sí. Rodeó el cuello del peliazul, y sujetándose de él, logró girar hasta quedar en brazos de su amigo. Él entendió perfectamente bien el mensaje, por lo que se apresuró en apoyar la espalda de Rigby contra el árbol. Rigbone le besaba intensamente entre gemidos y jadeos; él le embestía enérgicamente mientras le sujetaba por las nalgas y recibía aquellos besos.

Intentó apartar el flequillo de su rostro, pero algunos cabellos se atraparon en la fina capa de sudor.

—¡La próxima será sin condón, lo juro! —aulló mientras intentaba aferrarse al árbol. Mordecai solo sonrió y aprovechó el espacio que Rigby dejó entre su cuello y su hombro para besarlo. El aroma de su amigo en pleno acto era dulce. Rigbone despedía el dulce aroma de las golosinas.

—Eres estúpido... —le susurró. Acto seguido, mordió el cuello del moreno. Seguramente quedarían marcas ahí, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

«Sí, sí... Soy tuyo. No quiero ser de nadie más. Toma todo de mí, Mordecai...» Pronunció su mente mientras su pecho se apretaba.

—Sin condón y te vendrás dentro. —no habían respuestas de Mordecai. Parecía que todo estaba a punto de culminar.

El vello púbico de Mordecai le estaba acariciando. Las grandes manos de Mordecai le estaban sosteniendo. Mordecai le estaba dejando marcas en su cuello. Mordecai le había arrebatado la voluntad, a pesar de que cada día despertaba decidido a no volver a caer en sus brazos, no podía evitarlo, se entregaba sin resistencia.— Mordecai... Mordecai... —gemía. El nombre de su amigo estaba grabado en sus labios. En esos momento no existía otra palabras más que "Mordecai".— Dude, me vengo... Muévete si no quieres que ensucie tu camiseta. Dude... me vengo...

Sí, su cuerpo se encogía, cada uno de sus músculos respondía y se contraía. Era el clímax de su triste y fugaz historia. Sentía como el hinchazón de su pene aumentaba. Cerró los ojos. Si hubiesen estado desnudos y en su cuarto, hubiese podido besar a Mordecai mientras se venía, al igual que siempre. Estaba a punto. Ayudó a su miembro con su diestra. Era el momento. El líquido fluía desde su interior y salía furioso. Por seguridad dejó su mano a una corta distancia de su falo para que el semen no se esparciese. Como resultado, su mano había quedado empapada de esperma.

Miró su mano y rió como un estúpido. Pensó en que usar un condón hubiese sido una buena idea. Hizo una nota mental para la próxima vez que tuviesen sexo en el parque o algún lugar sin dejar evidencia. La próxima vez, repitió con dolor para sí.

Mordecai aún no terminaba.

Se acercó al cuello del peliazul y le entregó unos pequeños besos. Tristemente para él, no podía reclamar aquel ser humano como su propiedad, pues no ya era de alguien más. Se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamió suavemente. Sintió la reacción de Mordecai en su interior. Besó sus labios sin discreción.

—¿Te gusta, Mordecai? —le susurró al oído. En el fondo, el ex estudiante de arte era un completo pervertido. Cada vez que Rigby le hablaba lascivamente en el oído, el moreno notaba como su pene se endurecía aún más en su interior, acabando la mayoría de las ocasiones en una exquisita y satisfactoria eyaculación.— Mmmordecai... Dale más. Más fuerte, Mordecai. Me gusta así. Ahh... Ahí. ¡Ay... ! Así, Mordo. —Se pasó las piernas del moreno por los hombros y siguió embistiendo aquel cuerpo. Qué energéticas podían resultar sus caderas.

—Rigby, juro que algún día me harás perder el control y... Cielos, que bueno estás... —masculló la última frase. Estaba a punto de acabar. Sintió la presión en su miembro, sintió la calidez de Rigby, sintió cómo el moreno se aferraba a él. Buscó en la profundidad adecuada y listo, derramó su esperma en el interior del preservativo. Retiró lentamente su falo hasta dejar solo el glande en el interior, y otra ola de placer se adueñó de él. Volvió a introducirse hasta que acabó completamente.

Se quedó unos segundos en el cuello de Rigby, jadeante.

C:J intentaba llegar a su mente, pero él no se lo permitía, aunque intentase pensar en ella y el daño que le estaba haciendo a su relación, simplemente prefería quedarse ahí, con Rigby, con aquella máquina lasciva que se abría para él. Nunca antes había sentido tan penetrante el aroma de Rigby. Volvió a besarle el cuello para dejar otra marca sobre aquel cuerpo que era suyo. Era injusto con su mejor amigo. A pesar de saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente y corazón de este, insistía en mantener relaciones con él. A pesar de que sentía que le quería demasiado como para dañarlo de esta manera, simplemente no se podía detener. Eran demasiado los costos de esa relación que, aunque lo ignorasen, era más que el deseo carnal. Sabía que con el tiempo pagaría por aquella abominación que estaba cometiendo contra su novia y su único, incondicional y mejor amigo.

Mordecai, finalmente retiró su falo desde las profundidades de su ser. Volvía a sentir su cuerpo liviano. Volvía a sentir su pecho pesado. El peliazul le abrazó y llevó hasta el césped, donde permanecieron abrazados por varios segundos. Deseaba poder vestirse, pero no quería dejar el tibio cuerpo de Mordecai. Pensó fugazmente en su situación. Cualquiera le miraría por idiota, por un pobre imbécil sin autoestima, pero él prefería aquella situación al infinito sufrimiento de la fantasía. Sí, era un completo idiota.

—Mordecai... —el peliazul gruñó.— Mordecai, te amo.

Fin.

* * *

*Nota final de autora: He creado mi cuenta en Wattpad donde publicaré mi Fanfic de RS completo, este era un pequeño oneshot que nació en la marcha del Fanfic completo. Búscame en Wattpad como RaizhelRose.


End file.
